


Want some?

by lrs002



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman does a Spider-Man, Officer Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick asks Bruce if he wants some, doughnuts that is. </p>
<p>Rated T just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want some?

Tonight had been a quiet one at the Gotham Police Office but that doesn't mean their aren't crime to stop. He'll check it out later.

He rounds the corner taking a shortcut back to his apartment.

Bruce or rather Batman drops down in front him.

"Want one?" Dick asks taking a bite of a doughnut as he holds his groceries in his arms  
He just hangs their, silently, upside down from a grappling hook.  
"I won't tell Alfred."  
He swings forward a little and their lips touch for a brief moment then the lips are gone and all he feel is tongue swiping across them.  
"Glaze." He says as if that explains things, "I have a case I need your help on.  
Dick smiles, "Okay, I'll help."

They stare at each other for a couple seconds before Batman disappears into the dark.

As Dick walks between buildings he steps in puddle.

If only it had rained a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments welcome.


End file.
